Raising the Wretched
by Herio9071
Summary: A monster threatens to raise the dead and only Sam and Dean can stop it! But who is the mysterious man named Hibiki who can writhe himself in fire and turned into the Oni only known as Kamen Rider?
1. Chapter 1

**Quick Note:** Okay. There is a small amount of required reading for this. For the Supernatural section, this takes place after S6xE5 (the episode is called "Live Free and Twihard"). For Kamen Rider Hibiki, it takes place Post Series (Hibiki has the Armed Blade and Zanki is dead).

Also, there is a reference to Riley Killer's story The Drop In. I have her permission to use it.

Okay. With that enjoy the show.

**Desclaimer: ** Supernatural is owned by Eric Kripke. Kamen Rider Hibiki is owned by Toei Studios and created by Shotaro Ishinomori.

"Come on, baby. Don't tell me you don't know how to have a good time?" The slick greaser was trying to hustle a young woman in the back allies of Washington D.C. The woman was obviously not amused.

"Sorry. I have standards. Punks like you are beneath me." She scowled as she tried to inch away from the punk.

"Oh, if you like being on top, we can do it that way." The punk said, grabbing her shoulder.

"HELP! HELP!" the screams were loud and piercing, but no one seemed to notice. The punk moved in closer, pushing her up against the wall.

"Now, let's see what kind of….Ugh!" The punk was cut off. Suddenly he was pulled away and slammed against the opposite wall of the ally. The woman looked over to see a man in a read kimono staring at the punk. He lifted his hand and his nails extended, stabbing the punk in the stomach. The woman screamed as she turned to run, only to be met by a woman in a red kimono, who simply smiled as she stabbed the helpless woman in the stomach…

**Supernatural x Kamen Rider Hibiki**

**Chapter 1: The Brothers and the Oni**

Hibiki sat quietly as he sifted through the portfolio he was given. Images of bodies, mangled half eaten, and drained of blood that were laced through out information regarding the location, Washington D.C.. Hibiki had never been to America before, much less outside of the Kyoto area, so he was trying to study up as much as possible, going so far as to learn English on the off chance he would run into someone who didn't know Japanese. His only complaint is that Ibuki and Todoroki wouldn't be joining him. Instead, he was stuck with Hinaka Tachibana, much to his dismay. She wasn't very experienced in the field, and she wasn't an Oni, so Hibiki would have to do all the fighting.

But, he just kept studying. He was thankful that Takashi provided them with a private plane so that they didn't have to explain why he was caring a case full of discs, a creepy tuning fork, and a fancy half sword with him. And he could trust that his motorcycle would be safe.

Hinaka was sitting across from Hibiki. Her short brown hair glistened from the sun as she read a magazine. She lifted her head without looking away from the magazine.

"Hey. Did you know that, in America, Ramen is just dried noodles put in packages? The flavor comes from little powder packets. Weird, huh?" Hibiki didn't look up.

"Americans are different. I'm not too surprised. Have you done the reading yet?" Hinaka put her magazine down.

"No. I haven't. I figured you would do all of it and I'd just sit at a motel waiting for Disc Animals to come in." She pouted, knowing Hibiki was going to scold her.

"We aren't staying at a motel, we are camping. That's why we brought the camping equip –"

"But we are in Washington D.C.! I'm sure there are some motels we can stay in!" Hibiki put the portfolio down.

"While the slayings have been happening in the city, the markings and signs all point to a Red Ogre, which finds it's home in forests. So, we are going to staying in the forests in the area to look for it and it's masters." Hinaka frowned as Hibiki picked the packet back up. "Besides, fresh air would do you some good. We won't have motels if we're back in Kyoto."

"I guess you're right. I just don't want to catch something. When we get back, I have a date with this cute doctor, and I –"

"What about Todoroki?" Hibiki asked, putting the packet down again. Hinaka sighed.

"If I wait for Todoroki, I'm going to grow old and die. Guy is more clueless then a sack of bricks. So, I'm going to take my chances with other men." Hinaka said, smiling and crossing her legs. Hibiki smiled and scratched the back of his head, his black hair getting ruffled up in the process.

"Mr. Hibiki. Ms. Tachibana. We will be landing soon." The flight attendant called out. Hibiki started packing up the portfolio and started getting his things in order while Hinaka just clipped her seat belt on.

Sam was sitting at his laptop, working on finding clues to the murders that recently happened. He had ruled out werewolves since the hearts were intact, but it was hard to find the creature that could have half eaten a person and drained them of blood. Dean was asleep on one of the ratty beds in the old motel he had picked. Sam wasn't thrilled with being in Washington D.C. investigating this and not looking for Alphas, but it wasn't his call.

Dean stirred. Sam looked over, realizing that he had been up all night. Dean would find it odd if Sam was already up, dressed, and investigating things all night. Dean groaned and rolled over, making Sam freeze. Dean slowly opened his eyes and made his way into an upright position.

"Sam? You up already?" Dean said, rubbing his eyes. Sam thought quickly about a response.

"Uhhh, yeah. Early bird catches the worm, right?" Sam said, forcing a smile on his face. Dean stared at Sam for a second, shrugged, and then swung his legs over the bed. Sam let out a quite sigh of relief. Dean rubbed his face and stood up, stretching on his way up. Sam watched as Dean slowly made his way to the refrigerator, only to find a couple of beers and a half eaten salad Sam had brought home from the night before.

"I could go for a burger. Like, McDonalds or something." Dean groaned.

"Remember the last time we were at McDonalds? You know, in Jasper Nevada?" Sam said with a grin, slouching in his car. Dean was suddenly awake, slamming the refrigerator door and turning to Sam.

"Why would someone made grease monsters!? Stupid witches! Ruining a wonderful burger joint! They are encroaching on the sanctity of burgers!" Dean put his hands on his hips and shook his head. Sam just chuckled to himself. Dean went into the bathroom. "When I'm done, we're getting burgers!" Dean shouted. Sam just smiled as he turned back to his laptop and closed it.

Sam and Dean were sitting on the hood of the Impala, chowing down on burgers from the local burger chain. Sam had called Bobby earlier to try and get his input of the murders. As Dean ate, he kept glancing over at Sam. Earlier in the week, Sam had let him get turned into a vampire. Dean was weary that Sam even called Bobby. Maybe Sam was planning to let Dean get turned into whatever this creature is. It sullied the taste of the burger, though that wasn't hard seeing as it wasn't that good in the first place.

Sam's phone rang. He put down his burger and looked at the caller ID. As he answered, he turned to Dean and mouthed _Bobby_ to him.

"Hey, Bobby. What do you got?" Sam could hear Bobby pacing around.

"Well, what you are dealing with is a Red Ogre. It's a monster that can raise the dead."

"So," Sam turned to Dean, "we're dealing with zombies?" Dean raised an eyebrow.

"No. You're dealing with something that can make zombies. But it needs to gather energy first. So, chances are it's not strong enough to make zombies yet."

"Well, that's good."

"It is good." Bobby said sternly. "Especially since you'll have to figure out what you need to use to kill it. The lore says that it can only be killed by 'pure sound', also known as an Ongeki. I'm not sure what either of those mean."

"Yeah. I've never heard of those either." Sam said. Dean tried to listen in, eating his burger with swift purpose.

"Well, I'll keep you boys updated if I find anything else."

"Thanks, Bobby." Sam hung up and turned to Dean. "We're dealing with a Red Ogre that can only be killed by 'pure sound'." Dean raised an eyebrow.

"What the hell does that mean? Do we just play some Bon Jovi and he'll blow up?"

"I'm not sure, Dean. Let's figure out what that means and then we'll work on finding it."

The fire crackled in the night as Hibiki waved his tuning fork over the 12 discs sitting in a silver case. Once he finished, the 12 discs transformed into animals, which proceeded to run into the woods. Hinaka was sitting by the fire, trying to keep herself warm. Hibiki grabbed his red jacket and put it on, then proceeded to drop onto the ground and start doing pushups.

"Why do you do that? You're already crazy strong." Hinaka asked, clearly bothered by the cold.

"Doesn't help to stay in shape. Remember that I'm the strongest Oni because of my training." Hibiki said between pushups. Hinaka rolled her eyes, which landed on something.

"Hiiiiibiki…" Hinaka's eyes were locking on something. Hibiki looked up and rolled over to see a man in a red kimono.

"Oni! There is an Oni!? Here!?" the man shrieked. It ran off into the woods, towards the city. Hibik jumped up and gave chase, pulling out his tuning fork and tapping it on a tree as he ran. He quickly put it up to his forehead as a calming choir erupted from the fork. In a matter of moments, Hibiki was covered in purple fire, which he quickly flicked away. Hibiki was now a purple creature, horns protruding from his head, red gloves, discs hanging from his belt and drumsticks hanging behind him. Hibiki ran after the man, determined to destroy him…

Sam and Dean were breaking into a nearby warehouse. There was a loud scream that managed to pierce the walls of their motel room, and it was unlike Sam and Dean to ignore a scream.

The inside of the warehouse was pretty normal. Lots of boxes. Sam went left while Dean went right, both brandishing their guns. As Dean maneuvered around the boxes, he noticed something red. He turned and pointed his gun at a woman in a red kimono who seemed to be draining an innocent woman.

Dean shot at the woman, not thinking to warn her first. She reacted, dropping the helpless victim on the ground. She turned to Dean and shrieked at him and then leaped into the rafters. Dean continued to shoot at her until he couldn't see her anymore.

"Sam! It's in the rafters!" Dean yelled. However, a man in a red kimono, knocking Dean's gun away, tackled him to the ground. The man raised his hand, the nails extending out, and prepared to stab Dean. However, the man seemed alerted to something and leaped into the air. Just in time to avoid a large, purple fireball, which barely missed Dean.

"Oni! An Oni!?" The woman shrieked. Dean heard something bust through the roof and something else following suit. Dean assumed it was the two in red. Sam arrived and helped Dean up.

"What happened?" Sam asked, Dean shaking his head and looking around, eyes locking onto something at the end of the warehouse. Sam turned to see a human sized purple monster standing at the end of the warehouse, red sticks in his hands…


	2. Chapter 2

**Quick Note:** So, thanks to my friend, I've figured out how to work this so everything isn't clumped together. So, the remaining chapters will look a lot better.

**Disclaimer:** Supernatural is owned by Eric Kripke. Kamen Rider is owned by Shotaro Ishinomori and Toei Productions.

* * *

Sam and Dean stared as the purple horned man stood, stoic like a statue, gazed off. He looked up at the whole in the ceiling and jumped up into the rafters. Sam pointed his gun and shot at the man, managing to graze his shoulder and back. The man fell onto the ground, grunting when he hit the floor. Sam ran over to him and pointed the gun at his head.

"Who are you?" Sam demanded as the man turned to him slowly. A mouth appeared on the man's mask and he spat a fireball at Sam, who just barely managed to dodge the attack. Sam managed to recover, but the man knocked the gun out of Sam's hand with one of his sticks. The man then span and kicked Sam in the stomach, sending him flying across the room. Dean shot up and aimed his gun at the man.

"Hey! Stop or I will shoot!" Dean was inching forward towards the man, who simply scoffed and turned towards the exit.

A red bird flew down and landed on the man's shoulder. He reached up and it jumped into his hand, turning into a disc in midair. The man put his sticks away and then pulled out, what looked to be, a tuning fork folded up. He opened the fork and then put the disc on the end, closing the fork. He then spun the disc, which started to make noise. The man looked up and grunted, saying something in Japanese.

Dean wasn't sure what was going on, but he had a weird feeling about the man. He didn't seem like he wanted to hurt them. In fact, it seemed like he just wanted to ignore them. Sam started to stir and get up. Dean took to Sam's side, helping him up.

"I don't think we should be messing with this guy." Dean whispered.

"Ugh…you think?" Sam grunted. The man hooked his tuning fork on his hip and left the warehouse. Dean grabbed a hold of Sam and they made their way out of the warehouse as well. They didn't notice, however, the small blue wolf that was following them.

**Supernatural x Kamen Rider Hibiki**

**Chapter 2: An Unlikely Alliance**

"Ugh. What was that?" Sam was lying down on the bed, trying to get comfortable after the ass kicking he was given. Dean was on the computer, but googling 'purple horn fire monster' wasn't giving him any answers.

"Dunno. Maybe Bobby can come up with something." Dean said, leaning back in the chair, putting his hands behind his head. Dean sighed and stared out the window, catching a glimpse of something. Sam noticed.

"What is it?"

"Do you know of any kind of…small blue dogs?" Dean asked, slowly pulling away the curtain. Sam sat up and grabbed his gun, which was sitting on the end table. As Dean looked, a shadow moved by, causing him to jump back. Dean grabbed his gun and wheeled around, taking a watchful stance at the door. Sam pointed his gun at the door, tension starting to build.

Silence…

Then, a knock on the door.

Dean hesitated, hand hovering over the doorknob.

"Who is it?" Dean asked, trying to sound as calm as possible. There was shuffling behind the door, some Japanese, and then a cough.

"My name is Hibiki. We met in the warehouse. I just want to talk." The voice was distinctly Japanese, but his English was good. Dean turned to Sam, who shook his head. Dean ignored Sam and then opened the door, pivoting quickly to be point his gun at the man who now stood on their doorstep.

He was a bit taller then Dean with black hair. He was fit, almost too fit, and was wearing a red winter jacket. A tuning fork hung form his hip and some colorful discs from the other side of his hip. Behind him was a woman with short brown hair. Dean backed up slowly to let Hibiki in, along with his friend. Hibiki looked back and forth between Dean and Sam until he was fully in the room. Then, he just gave a light chuckle.

"Your guns won't hurt me. They aren't necessary. Especially since I'm asking for your help." Dean lowered his gun, much to Sam's dismay. However, Sam soon followed suit.

"I'm Dean Winchester. This is Sam, my brother." Dean motioned to Sam, who gave a curt nod. Hibiki gave a salute to the brothers, and then waved his hand in front of his face quickly. Then, Hibiki motioned to his friend.

"This is Hinaka. She is my partner while I hunt the Makamou and their parents, the Douji and Hime. Only an Oni's Ongeki can defeat a Makamou."

"Wait. Ongeki?" Sam interrupted. "What is that?"

Hibiki sighed. "An ongeki is a technique mastered by Oni. We utilize pure sound to create a resonance that will reverberate and destroy the Makamou."

Sam cocked his head. "So, only an Oni can deal with this? Then why do you need our help?" Dean turned to Sam and then back to Hibiki. Hinaka was slowly wondering around the room.

"You seem to know the area. The disc animals can only travel around so much and this isn't the average Makamou hunt. Not used to hunting in the city." Hibiki rubbed his chin, eyeing the brothers. Dean crossed his arms and leaned against the table sitting the middle of the room.

"Okay, we'll help." Dean said, looking up at Hibiki. Sam turned to Dean, then Hibiki and then back to Dean.

"Dean! Do you remember what he is!?" Sam pointed at Hibiki.

"Yes. He's an-"

"Oni."

Everyone turned to see that Castiel was now in the room. Hinaka feel into a chair and pointed, yelling something in Japanese. Hibiki moved over to her and calmed her down.

"Cas? Why are you here?" Dean asked, confused by Castiel's appearance.

"You are with an Oni. This worries me, Dean. Oni's are off shoots of demons. And I remember that the last demon you trusted did not end well."

Dean turned to Sam with an accusatory look. Sam looked back and forth between Dean and Castiel, trying to find something to say to get them to back down. However, Hibiki intervened.

"It's okay, Dean. For a very long time Oni were persecuted and treated like monsters. Sometimes we still are."

"And justly so." Castiel said, moving forward into a more antagonizing pose. "Oni are people who have given up their humanity to become closer with demons,"

"To help people." Hibiki interrupted. The air was filling with tension.

"I remember one Oni who was not on the side of good," Castiel began, "He fed innocent people to a Makamou and tried to kill an entire village."

"And do you remember that it was a band of Oni, my predecessor included, who saved everyone and killed that Oni?" Hibiki crossed his arms and smirked as Castiel inched back. This was clearly going nowhere.

"How about this," Dean threw his hands in the air, "We split up so that some of us are doing research and others are hunting the Makamou. And we'll have one member from each of our parties in each group to keep an eye on each other?" Dean looked to Castiel, who sighed.

"I suppose that would make me feel slightly better."

"Good." Dean pointed at Castiel and then turned to the group. "Sam, you and Hibiki hunt for the Makamou and I'll stay here with Hinaka." Hinaka perked up at the sound of this. Sam rested his hands on his hips, sighed and then turned to Hibiki, who smiled at Sam gingerly.

"Alright. You lead the way, Hibiki." Sam said, gesturing towards the door. Hibiki nodded and turned to the door, pulling out a disc animal that he released once outside.

Dean turned to Castiel, who had disappeared. Hinaka got out of the chair she was in and put down a bag on the table. She just stared at Dean, waiting for him to do something. She really never did any research once in the field, they generally knew what the Makamou was and just needed to track it and kill it.

Dean turned to her and smiled. "Do you understand English?"

Hinaka nodded. "A little bit." Unlike Hibiki, her English was bad. Dean walked over to his computer and turned it, revealing a page on ogres.

"We're going to look for this thing via computer." Dean said slowly, pointing at the screen.

Dean was unaware that Dean distracted Hinaka. Hibiki is the only one who was aware of her immediate attraction to him. She started swaying back and forth and blurted out, "You're pretty." She quickly covered her mouth as if releasing some horrible secret. Dean, however, just cocked an eyebrow.

Sam was keeping a watchful eye on Hibiki, who was leading the way while looking for the resting place of the red ogre. Sam had his gun out and at the ready, in case something attacked them…or Hibiki decided to show a more vicious side of himself. However, Hibiki was ignoring Sam almost entirely. Hibiki was here to find and kill a Makamou and wasn't about to let two hunters and their teleporting friend ruin that.

After a while they reached a clearing in the woods. The trees seemed to be pushed to the side to make space for something. Something big, that also seemed to have burned the ground in the clearing. Hibiki cursed in Japanese and turned to Sam.

"The beast is moving. Let us hurry." Hibiki began to run past Sam, but Sam grabbed Hibiki's arm.

"Wait. There is something I want to ask you." Sam was stern and his grip was strong.

"Is there time for questions?" Hibiki shot Sam a look and pulled his arm out of Sam's grip with ease. However, Hibiki did not advance, as if waiting for Sam to answer his question. Sam sighed.

"Why are you helping us? If you are like demons, then why save humans?"

Hibiki smiled softly. "Because, Sam, we Oni have always protected humans. You say we are like demons, but the similarities end with physical appearances. Oni have always had a strong sense of justice."

"Except for the one Castiel was telling us about."

"Sometimes there are those who stray from the righteous path. However, the other Oni will always raise up arms and defend humanity from the evil that plagues it." Sam stood dumbfounded. How could creatures spawned from evil be so good? Hibiki patted Sam on the shoulder. "Now, if that answers your question, we need to move to catch the Makamou." Sam nodded.

"Do you know where it's heading?" Sam asked.

"Well, Red Ogres can raise the dead. Is there a cemetery nearby?" Hibiki asked. Sam's eyes widened.

"Arlington National Cemetery. There are thousands of dead soldiers buried there!"

"Then there is no time to lose. Let's go get your brother to help us."

"Dean's not answering his phone!" Sam was worried as they raced to the room. When Sam and Hibiki reached the room, Hibiki just kicked the door down to reveal…Dean and Hinaka scrambling to throw sheets over themselves.

"Dude!?" Dean shot Sam an angry look. Sam wheeled around, raking his fingers through his hair as Hibiki just shook his head.

"I thought there was a doctor?" Hibiki asked in Japanese. Hinaka smiled as she kept a sheet over her.

"He's…not here." She giggled.

"At any rate," Hibiki had switched to English, "we know where the Red Ogre is going. Get dressed and let's go." Hibiki turned away from the door and Sam tried to get it closed.

In a couple minutes Dean was clothed and outside.

"Okay. Now where are we going?" Dean asked.

"You three aren't going anywhere." A voice answered Dean. They turned to see Crowley, smiling. "Hello boys."


	3. Chapter 3

**Quick Note: **So, I'm finally getting around to finishing this. I wanted to finish this before I start on my new big project. Thank You to everyone who has followed this silly little thing.

**Disclaimer:** Supernatural is owned by Eric Kripke. Kamen Rider is owned by Shotaro Ishinomori and Toei Productions.

* * *

"Crowley?!" Dean reached for Ruby's Knife, but Crowley just forced Dean, Sam, and Hibiki backwards with a flick of his wrist.

"Now now, Dean. No need for that. Just want to have a little chat." Dean and Sam struggled to get free, but it was no use. Crowley just smiled and wondered towards them, his hands in the pockets of his coat. "You see; you two and your purple demon friend are messing with an investment of mine. I would so hope that you don't continue meddling any further."

"Wait, you're the one trying to summon the Red Ogre?" Sam grunted, still trying to get out of the hold. "Why?"

"Souls, my dear Sammy. When that Red Ogre gets raised, he'll summon an army of zombies that will kill countless people, putting their souls up for grabs. It will also keep your crazy uncle busy while I continue with my work."

"Allying with the Makamou will not get you your intended result." Hibiki said. He wasn't struggling at all, which Dean found out. Hibiki was perfectly relaxed.

"Maybe," Crowley mused, "but it will still provide with a distraction for the Hunters to deal with. Either way it works out for…AGH!" Crowley jumped as one of the disc animals attacked his leg. This broke his concentration, allowing Dean, Sam, and Hibiki to escape.

"No time to lose." Hibiki said, quickly taking his leave. Dean and Sam followed as Crowley shot out obstinacies towards the small mechanical creature that was harassing him.

**Supernatural x Kamen Rider Hibiki**

**Chapter 3: Ongeki**

Hibiki hopped on his chopper and drove off, leaving Dean and Sam behind. A rumbling could be heard in the distance.

"You know? Why here? Why summon the Red Ogre here?" Dean asked, looking around for a ride of some sort.

"Because of Arlington National Cemetery," Sam explained, "Think of the amount of undead the Red Ogre could bring forth. And, if they retain their combat skills…"

"A literal undead army." Dean muttered. The rumbling got louder and a roar could be heard. "That's not good…" Dean said under his breath.

Sam broke into a car and hot-wired it, motioning for Dean to get in. The two raced off in the direction Hibiki sped off to.

* * *

Hibiki arrived at the scene, watching as the trees shook and a roar filled the air. Hibiki tapped his tuning fork and transformed into his Oni form as the Red Ogre came stopping out of the trees. It was massive, with horns decorating his forehead and long black hair falling to the small of his back. It wore a loincloth of sorts and had braces on its arms and legs. It stopped towards Arlington, towards its army, unnoticing of Hibiki and unwilling to stop for anything.

Hibiki leaped down and began chasing it on foot. He knew he'd have to knock it over to use his Ongeki to finish it. Unless…

Before he could finish his thought, the Douji and Hime leaped out and knocked Hibiki to the ground. He rolled over and pulled out his drumsticks, preparing to battle the foes before him, despite this allowing the Red Ogre tot put more distance between them. But, Hibiki couldn't do his job if the two before him kept harassing him.

Suddenly, Dean and Sam also came out and attacked the Douji and Hime. Dean unloaded a few rounds into the Hime, while Sam knocked the Douji to the ground.

"You take down the Red Ogre! We'll handle these two!" Dean shouted, trying to block a swing made by the Hime. Hibiki nodded and chased after the Red Ogre.

Dean pulled out Ruby's Knife. "Stupid bitch!" Dean stabbed her, and she began glowing the familiar glow of a demon getting killed by the mystical knife. Which was important, since this now designated the two as demons.

"SAM!" Dean threw the knife to Sam, who caught the knife, swung, and stabbed the Douji in one motion, killing it instantly.

"Maybe we could just kill the Makamou with this." Sam mused, turning to Dean.

"Maybe. But we need to catch up to it first."

* * *

Hibiki was running across rooftops as the Red Ogre started making it's way through the city. Even with the increased vantage point, it would be difficult to hit the Red Ogre with the Ongeki. He had to use the Armed Blade. Only problem was that he could damage the surrounding area with its Ongeki. He had to wait till it was in a clearing before using the Armed Blade. So, Hibiki just focused on trying to get ahead of the Red Ogre. Signs pointed him to Arlington so he didn't get lost.

Hibiki managed to get a fair distance ahead of the Red Ogre and beat it to Arlington. There was a wide clearing where he could effectively activate the Armed Blade. Pulling it out and hitting the bottom button, the disc animals came to Hibiki as he entered Kurinai form, the disc animals forming the golden armour that Armed form was adorn with.

The Red Ogre entered the clearing, preparing to make its move to summon the dead. Hibiki flipped down the front piece of the Armed Blade and blew into it, making a loud noise that stunned the Red Ogre. Using this to his advantage, Hibiki formed the Ongeki Ha: Kishin Kakusei, a giant flaming sword nearly 100 feet tall. Hibiki raised the attack over his head and swung down, cleaving the Red Ogre in two, it exploding in typical fashion for a Makamou's defeat. With the explosion clearing, Hibiki gave a sigh of relief, having saved the town.

* * *

It was daylight now. The paper ran a story about a monster stopping through town, but it received little attention. Hibiki finished putting the disc animals in their case while Hinaka finished packing her clothes. Dean and Sam were enjoying an ice-cold beer for a job well done. Crowley had scurried off to who knows where, but that was okay by the Winchesters. They had helped defeat a giant Japanese demon and saved not only the lives of countless people, but helped keep the fallen heroes asleep. It was a good day.

Hibiki and Hinaka came out, packing their stuff in the back of a van that had been provided for them. Hibiki turned to Dean and Sam.

"Thank you both for your help last night. I truly mean it. If you are ever in Japan, let me know."

Dean raised his beer, "And if you're back in the States, hit us up."

Hibiki gave his famous salute to the two and got into the drivers seat of the van. Hinaka smiled and waved at Dean, who gave a wave back. Sam shook his head.

As Hibiki's van drove off, Dean and Sam got into the impala and turned on the radio.

"Carry on my wayward son."

"Agh. I hate this song." Dean proclaimed, reaching for the dial. Sam grabbed his hand.

"Why?"

"Because it means something is over. And it sucks."

"Don't you cry no more…"


End file.
